


If there's smoke there's fire

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [63]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Firefighter Derek, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Outsider, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: When Derek grabbed his shoulder once the fire was completely extinguished and guided him towards the firetruck, Jason thought he was safe. Derek is nice, he’s his godfather, he gave Jason his first beer, talked to him about safe sex after dad freaked out when Jason said he’d been watching porn since he was thirteen. Derek is cool.Or he was because once they arrived at the station, he practically shoved Jason inside his car, saying he’d drive him home to help his dad kill him. Derek is not his favorite anymore.





	If there's smoke there's fire

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Could you write a sterek fic where stiles and Derek are best friends who are pining for each other and stiles has a kid and Derek is like a father to the kid and the kid sees him that way and that kinda inspires stiles to make a move? :)

It wasn’t supposed to go like this. Jason just wanted to have a good time with his friends, it was hard enough to convince his dad that he wouldn’t drink more than two beers, and then someone decided to light up fucking fireworks inside Mrs. Evans barn.

“I didn’t think the hay would burn!” Chris cries out and Jason wants to shove a chemistry book on his face.

His dad is never going to let him go out again.

“Oh no.” Alicia groans as the first firetruck comes into view followed closely by a police car.

Shit.

“I was never here!” Jason whispers, hiding behind Luke as soon as Derek steps out of the truck.

“Is there anyone else inside?” All his friends shake their heads and Derek nods, walking towards the burning building. “Erica, go to the back with Isaac. Boyd, you’re with me.” He orders his partners, then turns and stares straight at Luke. “I can see you, Jason.”

“Shit.” Jason mutters. He’s  _so_ fucked.

–

“Is there any chance you won’t tell my dad?” Jason asks, shivering under the jacket Derek gave him. Derek snorts and mutters something that sounds a lot like ‘keep dreaming’. “Please? I can wash your car every week for the rest of my life.”

“You’re going to do that any way.” Derek says. And he’s right, Jason loves Derek’s Camaro. He caresses the leather seat distractedly, looks out the window, his dad is going to be so disappointed. He hates seeing his disappointed face.

When Derek grabbed his shoulder once the fire was completely extinguished and guided him towards the firetruck, Jason thought he was safe. Derek is nice, he’s his godfather, he gave Jason his first beer, talked to him about safe sex after dad freaked out when Jason said he’d been watching porn since he was thirteen. Derek is cool _._

Or he  _was_ because once they arrived at the station, he practically shoved Jason inside his car, saying he’d drive him home to help his dad kill him. Derek is not his favorite anymore.

“Did you tell him yet?” Jason asks as Derek parks in front of his house.

“No.” Derek answers, turning the engine off. “He’d freak out.” Jason nods, being the only child of a single parent has its ups, but it also has its downs. “Come on,” Derek squeezes his shoulder, “like a band-aid, right?”

“I don’t wanna hurt him.” Jason looks down at his hands. “Chris didn’t do it on purpose, and I – I thought we were only going to have a good time.”

“I know.” Derek says. “It was an accident, it happens. But it doesn’t mean that we won’t worry. We care about you.” When Jason looks up, Derek smiles softly before pulling him into a hug. “I changed your diapers.  _Unfortunately_ ,” he adds, making Jason snort against his shoulder, “and I taught you how to play baseball. I was there when you broke your arm but sometimes I won’t be, and your dad won’t be either.” Jason sniffs, holds Derek’s shirt with both hands. “But we will  _always_  care about you.” Jason nods and they stay like that for a while. 

Okay, Derek really is his favorite.

–

“ _Yo!”_  Stiles calls out from the kitchen. “Weren’t you supposed to be at a party?” He asks, Jason hears him coming towards the living room and he can see on his dad’s expression the moment he takes into the urgency of the situation. “Derek?” Stiles asks, looking between the two of them, at Derek’s uniform and Jason’s dirty clothes. “What –”

“There’s been a fire at the barn.” Derek explains, nudging Jason closer to his father. “Everything is fine, though. Jason got out safe.”

“ _What?_ ” His dad repeats, voice on the verge of hysterical. In three steps he’s touching Jason’s face, his arms. “What – oh my god, Jason!”

It’s too much. Jason looks down, unable to look at his dad’s face. “Sorry.” He mutters before being engulfed into another hug. “I’m so sorry.” He keeps saying, face pressed against his dad’s shoulder.

“He’s fine, Stiles.” Jason hears Derek say.

“He’s my son!” Stiles protests. “You’re not leaving this house ‘til you’re thirty.”

Jason actually snorts at that, opens his eyes finally and meets Derek’s. They share a meaningful look, one that he’s seen many times and that he’s able to recognize now. “Hey,” he says, stepping back and smiling brightly, “so that means no school this Monday?”

His dad narrows his eyes at him before he’s grinning too. “I love you so much.” He shakes his head, reaches out to mess with Jason’s hair. “Go take a shower, I’ll make you a sandwich.”

“'kay.” Jason nods, stops in front of Derek before heading up to his bedroom. “I wish you were my dad, too.” He says honestly, hopes it will mean the same thing to Derek as it does to him.

–

Jason finishes his shower quickly, thinks about that sandwich the entire time. After changing into his pajamas, he heads downstairs, reading Luke’s texts complaining about his mom not being able to stop crying. He stops just outside the kitchen when he hears his dad and Derek arguing with each other. They  _never_  do that.

“You heard what he said!”

“That doesn’t mean –”

“Stop that!” Stiles yells and Jason startles, his dad rarely yells. “Stop being a coward! I’m in love with you since high school, and I know you love me too, I can see!”

“You –” Jason risks a glance inside the kitchen and sees his dad hold his hand up, making Derek close his mouth.

“I don’t regret Ella, it’s because of her that I have Jason.” His dad says. “But I never loved anyone else.” He steps closer, reaches out to touch Derek’s face softly. Jason smiles when he notices Derek leaning into it. “Why don’t you stop denying it, too?”

“Because I don’t want to lose you two.” Derek says, caressing Stiles’ face back. “What if it doesn’t work out? What if we mess this up?”

“Then we work it out.” He answers. “He loves you no matter what, even if this doesn’t work out – which I doubt,” Stiles adds, smirking, “nothing will change. You’ll still be the man that let him paint your toe nails.”

Derek snorts, shakes his head fondly and takes the final step, kissing Stiles softly.

Jason smiles before he realizes that’s his  _dad’s_  tongue inside Derek’s mouth and closes his eyes. “Gross.” He whispers to himself, walking back to the living room silently.

He gives them thirty seconds. “Hey, stop making out. I want a sandwich!”

There’s a bang and then his dad yells “Oh my God, now you’re grounded for  _life_.”

Jason smirks. Worth it.


End file.
